Glasses
by Shakkah Lakkah
Summary: Shou has always known about Satsuki. He always takes special care of Natsuki to make sure he never has to face such a dark secret.     Rated M for Yaoi smex


Glasses

Shou always took special care of Natsuki Shinomiya. If he didn't, he and everybody in a five-mile radius would be in a ludicrous amount of danger. Shou had grown up with Natsuki, and witnessed one of his earlier mental snaps in their elementary school. It was the most horrifying thing he had ever seen.

The teacher was out for a bit, getting some chalk from a classroom down the hallway. Until then, everyone just talked and read quietly, except Shinomiya of course. Some of the girls in their class had a pretty obvious crush on Shinomiya. He didn't seem to mind, he loved girls, they were _cute_.

"I'll bet Shinomiya-kun would look really cute without his glasses on!" Natsuki laughed a bit and replied,

"I don't think I would look that different without them, Nami-chan."

"Aww, well could we see?" He grinned and nodded. The girl smiled really widely and placed her hands on the frames.

Shou was watching from the corner. "Stupid Na-chan. Why do all the girls like a nerd like him?" He put his face on the desk and pouted. His head snapped up immediately following a loud **thump**. Nami hit the floor and began crying. Her gaze turned upward questioningly.

"What are you looking at?" Natsuki yelled at her, before he tangled his hand into her hair and jerked his hand upwards in fierce rapid movements. The girl began screaming, getting every students' attention.

Shou jumped from his desk, "Na-chan! What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Natsuki released the girl's hair and she quickly ran away. The green-eyed boy snapped his dark gaze towards Shou. "Don't talk to me like that, you shit!"

The teacher came running through the door. "Shinomiya-san! Get out of this classroom right now and report to the principle's office!"

"Don't tell me what to do, you old hag!"

Natsuki proceeded to grab a chair and swing it at the teacher. She narrowly avoided it, huffed, and grabbed his arm, successfully pulling him away and out of the room. Natsuki immediately shut his mouth onto her forearm and he bit her, she shrieked and tried to pull away, but he did not let go. He ground his teeth in until blood began to drip.

Another student quickly ran towards them and punched Natsuki in the jaw, causing him to let go and fall over. Shou couldn't move, he just watched in fear and confusion.

The teacher quickly evacuated the students. He was violent, monstrous, and out of control. Everyone ran away from him. Shou ran towards him. He had to know what was wrong. The blonde wanted… needed his friend, his _Natsuki_ back. Shou stopped in front of him. Natsuki lifted a chair and threw it at the window, successfully shattering it. "Na-chan? What's wrong, why are you like this?"

"Shut up! You don't know _**anything.**__**" **_He seethed through gritted teeth.

"Then let me know! I want to help you, Natsuki! You're my best friend!"

"**Stop****lying!****" **Natsuki screamed and charged towards Shou.

The younger of the two closed his eyes and sharply inhaled before he was knocked to the floor. Natsuki sat on top of him and kept hitting whatever he could. His chest, his neck, his face… Shou didn't know how much longer he could take it. When he opened his eyes and looked at Natsuki's face directly, he knew what was wrong.

With what was left of his strength, he pushed Natsuki off and dove towards the discarded lenses on the floor. He grabbed them and quickly turned around just in time to see Natsuki coming towards him, this time with a ruler. Shou ran to meet him and before he could swing, the shorter quickly slipped the glasses back onto his face.

Natsuki stared blankly at Shou for a second and slid to the floor. He looked around the classroom, dazed and confused. Then, in all honestly, he looked at Shou and asked, "What happened, Shou? Where is everyone?"

"You mean you don't know?

"Know what…Di- did I do this?"

Shou contemplated his next words. He could tell Natsuki that he had just had a violent outburst resulting in injuries and destroyed property. He opened his mouth to speak, but then looked into those scared green eyes. Suddenly, Shou knew that he had to protect Natsuki. He wouldn't let him know about his darker side. If Natsuki lived the rest of his life worrying that something might happen to his glasses, be it taking them off or they simply fall off, he would live the rest of his life in an inescapable void of fear. Fear of something he will have to wear for the rest of his life. Something he will see every time he looks at his own reflection. It would ruin him _**forever**_.

Natsuki was still watching, waiting for an answer… Shou thought and quickly made up a story.

"No, Natsuki, there was a hurricane and you passed out like a wimp!"

"Huh? But it's sunny outside!"

"That's 'cause it passed over already! It's all gone now!"

"Hmm. If you say so, Shou-chan…"

"Well, school's over! Let's go before it gets dark!"

Natsuki quickly nodded, "Okay!" and they both ran out of the building. Shou had never been happier to see Natsuki laughing and happy.

Shou suddenly woke up in his bed at the academy and quickly looked across the room to the other male. He saw his chest steadily rising and falling, comfortable on his back on his own mattress. "Why did I dream that? It was such a long time ago…"

The Natsuki Shou now knows is very different from the one he knew when they were kids. Shou now describes Natsuki as, "perverted, idiotic, childish, stupid, annoying, deranged, etc." Natsuki now chases Shou around, forcing him to wear embarrassing hats and then takes multiple pictures to annoy him further. It didn't help that Natsuki is _**much**_ taller than Shou. He easily overpowers him with that hidden monstrous strength that only Natsuki himself is not aware of. Though he openly bickers at Natsuki, Shou still cares about him. Even when he is so fed up he just wants to tackle Natsuki to the ground and beat the shit out of him. This is evident in Shou's nightly and morning routine which started when they began living together in the dorm. Every night, Natsuki would fall asleep with his glasses on. Shou would take them off while he was asleep in fear of them breaking, he would then set his alarm to wake him up ten minutes earlier than Natsuki. He would slip the glasses back onto their owner and sleep a little bit more before the morning began.

However, tonight was different. Natsuki sat on his bed, getting ready to sleep. He was wearing his Piyo shirt and a pair of plain boxer shorts. They fit him loosely and comfortably. Natsuki for the first time began to take his glasses off. Shou saw this from the corner of his eye as he was stripping to his black tank top and yelled, "STOP!" Natsuki immediately did so and looked questioningly at Shou. "Don't take your glasses off, Natsuki!"

"Shou-chan, I don't think it's a good idea to sleep with them on." He smiled and tried to keep from laughing at Shou's flustered expression. "Why can't I take my glasses off?"

"But, you've _always_slept with your glasses on!"

"Earlier today, I broke my spares while cleaning. These are the only ones I have right now, I need to take care of them.

**Oh no**

"Ju-just don't, _okay_!" Natsuki seemed to be getting irritated with Shou and his lack of explanation, yet didn't take them off yet.

"I'm not going to sleep with my gla-"

"Please just listen to me!"

"Shou,

"_**Because**____**you**____**look**____**cute**____**with**____**your**____**glasses**____**on!**__"_ Natsuki's expression froze in shock for a few moments. Shou could not believe the words that had left his mouth. He had to say _something_, right? Why the hell did he pick _those_ words? "Uhh, I mean!-"

Natsuki laughed and removed his hands from his glasses. "You can be funny when you want to be! What a weird joke, though!" He chuckled silently to himself and turned off the lights.

Shou did it. He saved the day! Even though he made a complete idiot out of himself. Why didn't Natsuki laugh or turn away in disgust? "But why do I keep doing this?" Shou doesn't care about Natsuki as much as he used to. Or does he? He's not even sure anymore. As usual, he waits for Natsuki's breathing to slow down so he can take the glasses off. Tonight takes longer than usual. After a good half hour, Shou finally hears the cue and stands up. He quietly and carefully makes his way across the room to Natsuki. He reaches out towards the rim of the glasses and lightly pinches them. As they began sliding off, Natsuki gasped, his eyes still closed.

Shou's hands immediately let go and his arms retreated back to his body. Natsuki's expression twisted into a very painful one and Shou realized that he must be having a nightmare. He stood there, contemplating whether or not it was safe to take the glasses off yet. All he could do until he made a decision was watch. He watched Natsuki writhing in his sleep. Should he wake him up?

"Sh-Shou…." Shou froze at Natsuki's mumbling. Did he really just say _**Shou?**_"Shou…Run away. It's not me! Get away from him. It's not me! I- I!" Natsuki's words began to choke. Does he know about Satsuki? Wait… was Natsuki crying? Shou decided he _**had**_ to wake him up. He needed to know what Natsuki was dreaming about. He reached out a hand to shake his shoulder, but as soon as Shou made contact with Natsuki's skin, a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. The smaller of the two jumped a bit. And saw a scared face looking directly into his eyes.

"Shou-chan! You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay, you dumbass! Let go of me!" Natsuki smiled through his tears and pulled Shou into his bed and embraced him tightly. Shou felt Natsuki's trembling and his racing heart. Or was that his own? He couldn't tell and at that moment and he honestly didn't care. Shou wrapped his arms around Natsuki and waited for him to calm down.

"I'm so happy that it was just a dream."

"What kind of dream made you this upset?"

"I had a dream that… well…"

"You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"It's not that, Shou-chan." Natsuki took a deep breath and Shou braced himself. "I dreamt that you died. I killed you. But, I wasn't in control of myself. I was looking through my eyes, but my hands were on your neck and I…" His voice began to shake again, this time in a whisper. "I was so powerless."

So that's it. Shou knew better, though. He knew that Satsuki was part of Natsuki and that he was dangerous. Shou had seen Satsuki many times. He had talked with him. Satsuki is extremely violent but he does not blindly kill everyone. But how could Shou tell Natsuki? He wouldn't and couldn't, maybe someday, But not now.

"Na-chan, that'll never happen. You're so strong." Wait. _**"**__**What**____**am**____**I**____**saying.**__**"**_ Shou screamed in his head. Natsuki looked at Shou in surprise. Something about Natsuki being so sad and vulnerable just made Shou want to keep him company until he smiled again. He wanted to _make__him__okay._Shou chan whispered gently but with meaning, "You would never hurt me, I wouldn't let you become so broken, that you would change and hurt me. I would be at fault if you became violent."

...and then there was a pause that lasted for about two entire minutes before Natsuki finally spoke.

"Thank you, Shou-chan. That means a lot to me, but if I ever hurt _you_, I don't know if I would be able to live with myself." Shou felt the blood rush to his face, dusting his cheeks with a light pink hue.

"D-don't say things like that. They'll make people think you're even more of a homo than they already do!" Natsuki smiled at the commonly flustered face directly above his own and gave Shou's lips a quick peck.

"In fact, I don't think I would be able to live without you."

Shou's face changed into a red so vibrant, it was visible in the dark room. Natsuki rested his hands on Shou's hips, moving his head once more to capture Shou in a kiss, this time deeper. He slowly began pulling the platinum blonde into his lap. At first, Shou didn't respond, so Natsuki quickly nipped Shou's lower lip, causing him to gasp. The taller of the two used the opportunity to kiss Shou more passionately and to Natsuki's relief, the smaller began to kiss him back. It continued until both of them needed air. They broke. Shou looked at Natsuki with half lidded eyes, his mouth slightly open, panting a bit. The older male took one look at his face and felt all of the heat in his body rushing downwards.

"Na-chan? What was-"

"I love you Shou. I always have."

"What? Na-chan? What are you saying all of a sudden?"

"I love you. I love how cute you are, I love that we go to the same school and that you agreed to be my roommate."

"You can't just-"

"I love that you care about me… even when I feel like nobody else does."

Natsuki just kept on repeating the words over and over again until his lips were ghosting over Shou's again.

_I__love__you,__too,_ thought Shou before his mouth was devoured again. They kissed for what seemed like forever before Natsuki began removing the smaller teen's shirt. His tank slipped off easily and was quickly discarded to the floor. Shou did not initiate any movements and that was fine with the dark blonde male. He loved making his adorable roommate hot and embarrassed. He quickly threw his own shirt off and began to attack the other's exposed neck with his tongue. Shou let out a high-pitched breath, then quickly caught himself and forced his lips to shut, keeping more audible sounds from escaping. The older teen would have to fix that. He began nipping and sucking at his neck, causing erratic movements to come from the lighter blonde's petite body.

A large hand traveled lower and dove under the waistband of Shou's boxers. Blue eyes flew wide open in surprise when he felt a hand on his.

"_H-ah__" _Shou's mouth opened again, only breaths and small moans escaping.

_**He**__**'**__**s**____**this**____**hard**____**from**____**kissing?**_ Natsuki thought to himself, _**this**____**is**____**going**____**to**____**be**____**fun.**___Natsuki laid the smaller man down on the bed. Starting from his neck, he made a trail of kisses, licks and bites all the way down to-

"AH~ " Shou rushed a hand to his mouth to cover it. He was not enjoying this. "Nacha-" He was _not_ enjoying this. "mhhh" _**Not**_ enjoying it. "Ge- get off!" Shou tried to push him off, but _damn_ did it feel good. Shou felt the heat building in his lower half. Soon he lost all control over his body. Arms grasped onto the sheets and Shou almost gave a warning but could not think straight. With one final lick from Natsuki, Shou couldn't take it anymore. Natsuki was already off of Shou when he came. The older male sat up to see his lover so far.

Shou was sprawled out on the mattress, looking at Natsuki's hungry eyes, knowing there was more in store. The taller male quickly discarded the ruined boxers and coated his fingers in the white fluid. "Shou-chan?"

"This next part is going to hurt, right? Natsuki nodded.

"But I hear it will feel really good after the pain is done."

Shou slowly nodded. He felt a finger at his backside. He didn't react differently as it slid in. It felt weird but it didn't hurt. Then a second was added. Natsuki was so focused on his lover's face, looking for any sign of extreme pain. The only sign of pain were slightly furrowed eyebrows and clenched teeth. The older man pressed his lips against the other's forehead, then his nose, and then his lips, as he removed his fingers. Shou was still on his back and Natsuki places Shou's legs over his shoulders. "Ready?"

"Just do it!"

Natsuki positioned himself and snaked his way deeper and deeper inside of Shou, his eyes becoming dizzier with each centimeter he took in. "It… hurts." He managed to breathe out.

"Is it too much?" Natsuki asked, kissing the tears away.

"Keep going," Shou demanded. Natsuki waited for Shou to adjust. Once he felt his entrance relax a little, he began a slow tempo thrust.

"Hah~ ah" Natsuki loved these sounds he could make his lover emit. He had never heard them before, but each was so _**cute.**___Just like the boy making them. "Faster."

Natsuki did as he was told, pounding into the hot, amazing feeling. Shou squirmed and gasped under him, giving unheard commands that were met anyways. Then, Natsuki hit the right spot.

Shou began screaming. At first, this worried the other, then he began moaning.** "****Natsuki!****Ah~****"**

Found it. Natsuki angled himself correctly until Shou froze completely in pleasure. He came followed closely by the other. Shou let out a sigh of relief and laid next to Natsuki. They stared at each other while they drifted off into a light sleep.

They had school the next day. "I swear, Natsuki, if I don't wake up because you kept me awake, I'm going to hurt you!" And for the last time that night, Natsuki laughed silently to himself and wrapped his arms around his petite lover's waist.

"I love you." Natsuki whispered into platinum blonde hair.

Shou thought to himself a while before going to bed, "I'll make sure that you never have to deal with any pain that comes from those damned glasses. We'll face it together one day." And when he was sure that Natsuki had fallen asleep, he whispered quietly,

"I love you too."


End file.
